Our Lives: As Kids
by starpokemon123
Summary: Molly and Chase are just little kids who know nothing about love. They think 'I love you' is just some adult thing, but can little kids really experience love? Of cource not! Just friendships that go through everything from kindergarden to the third grade. Animal Parade Settings. ON HIATUS or however it's spelled.
1. Chapter 1

Star: Hello ChasexMolly fans! Hopefully... Well my name is starpokemon123 call me Star and I will be your writer throughout the time. I hope you enjoy this and I will try to be as humorous as I can possibly be.

Lilly: She never is.

Star: And this is Lilly... MY EVIL MEAN HAND!

Lilly: The left hand to be specific.

Star: Anyways this story is in Animal Parade setting and everyone is 7-9 years old. Mostly 8 about to be nine. We just put 7 for poor lil' Luna's sake.

Luna: What's that suppose to mean.

Lilly: Aww she's so little and tiny!

Luna: Hey be quiet!

Star: In the beginning of the story they will be like 5 and a half years old so yeah. Also this story is K+ because I'm paranoid and because Luke and Luna are in the story.

Luna: I don't get you people!

Star: Shut it or I'll make you marry Luke in the future and not- Oops that was a close spoiler alert!

Luna: Who am I gonna marry!

Lilly: We don't own Harvest Moon or other trademarks or properties.

* * *

Molly's five-year old P.O.V (Point of View for people who don't want to google like I did the first time...)

_'I love you Lollipop...' Molly was dreaming she was with somebody looking at the ocean... 'What is love?' 'I'm not sure but mommy and daddy use to say it to each other when they were happy... and I'm happy when I'm with you...'_

_'Beep beep beep beep'_ Molly's heart-shaped alarm sounded. She hit is with her small hand.

"Uggg," she whispered as she sat up,"I don't like Monday mornings in a new town..." Molly got up and got into the school uniform for her new kindergarten.

"Molly," Molly's step mother,Amanda now Evergreen, went inside Molly's room,"time to get up."

"Yeah yeah woman,"Molly told her,"I'm up."

"Your uniform is backwards sweet heart, let me help," she bend down slowly to help Molly, but Molly pushed her away softly. She was several weeks pregnant and almost due.

"You've helped enough woman," she whispered and walked to the bathroom to change again. Molly's dad walked in as Molly past him leaving the two adult alone in her room.

"What's up with my Molls?" he said and put his hands on her stomach.

"She doesn't like me as her mom or even friend," she told her husband,"she calls me 'Woman' for Harvest Goddess' sake Kenny!"

"She just isn't use to you that much," he told his wife,"she's a bit too much like her mom that's all."

"Don't mention your ex-wife anymore," she said in a disgusted tone,"I hate that lady."

"Yes love," he told her.

* * *

"Do you like breakfast Molly?" Amanda asked her,"I made it myself with products of this island."

"Yeah yeah woman whatever," Molly grunted sourly and ate her pancakes.

"Excuse me," Amanda stood up and went to the restroom.

"Molly," her dad told her,"want Amanda to take you to school?"

"Nope," Molly said and smiled,"I want you to take me."

"But I want to start the farm early," he explained. His daughter is too smart sometimes for her age, and it all started when her parents separated. Molly use to be a very cheerful, heck, even naughty little girl. Now she acts like a grown rich lady.

"I don't like that woman one bit," she said and drank some of her milk.

"Don't call her woman," Kenny tried to convince his daughter,"call her mom or Amanda."

"I will only have one mommy and you took her away from me," she told him and looked him in the eye," and the name of Amanda means one who is loved very much," she looked down at her empty plate,"what she is not."

"Molly," Kenny told her sternly,"behave won't ya?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is that you have been a snotty little girl ever since me and Amanda got together and you act smarter than what you are," he told her.

"Since I found out," Molly was raging,"you are really bad daddy!" Kenny stayed quiet and gave out a sigh. He moved to Harmonica Town to become a rancher like he has done his whole life. He divorced his wife and he won full custody of Molly. Molly wasn't happy at all with any of her parents' drama because there were a few things she didn't understand from many things she did. Little by little Molly understood it was all her father's fault, and her small heart became dark taking over her happiness. Molly might be only five years old, but she understood more than what adults think she could.

* * *

"Hi Molly," her new teacher waved to her outside the school building,"I'm Mrs. Hamilton and I'm really happy to have a new student as pretty as you are here."

"Hehe," Molly tugged on her pigtail,"thank you."

"I like her speech," told Kenny,"I can tell she's bright."

"Trust me she is," he told her,"I'll leave you with her... bye Molly."Molly waved to her dad giving a board expression. They entered the class where there were about 13 students all seated.

"Class," the teacher spoke.

"Yes Mrs. Hamilton," they spoke in almost unison.

"-ilton," a blue-haired boy spoke last. Everyone broke in giggles, even Molly. Mrs. Hamilton ignored it.

"This is our new student Molly," she introduced. There were hello's, hi's, smiles, waves, and at the front of the boy was still laughing like a maniac from his 'joke'.

"Luke please calm down," she gave out a sigh,"Molly you can sit in the third row next to Chase, Chase raise you hand." A strawberry blonde boy raised his hand and gave a bored look. He seemed to be the only one that never laughed. Molly went to her desk and sat down.

"Okay class today we will be learning about the Earth's heartbeat," she said and drew a circle on the chalkboard,"we will also go outside and listen to it ourselves." There where little gasps and giggles here and there.

* * *

"Okay now everybody go out to play and we will listen to the heartbeat after," Mrs. Hamilton dismissed them to recess.

"Hey Molly," a blonde girl with emerald eyes asked,"want to go play with us?"

"No," Molly smiled,"thank you but I want to go write a letter to my mommy."

"Oh okay then sheesh I was just asking," the girl got all snotty and mean. Molly just rolled her eyes and walked to the only table where Chase was sitting alone.

"Can I sit here?" Molly asked sweetly.

"Hn. Whatever," He grunted not bothering to stop writing.

"What cha doing?" Molly asked him.

"Writing a letter to my daddy," he said.

"I'm writing one to my mommy who is far, far away," Molly explained but Chase still didn't bother to look." where is your dad?"

"My dad is in some place called Heaven," Chase told Molly quietly not looking off the paper one bit,"one night, like, thirty billion years ago he told me to take care and when he came back, he would be back with a King Fish... he did catch it! Mommy told me. But the King Fish needed him in Heaven so he can protect us evem better, so he went, and Mommy says I can write to him so I do."

"That's nice," Molly told him and sat across from him smiling," my mommy is far,far away and my daddy got me new mommy and they are going to have two babies."

"Lucky," Chase said not looking up from the paper one bit,"I'm the only baby my mommy has."

"But I want to be the only one," Molly whined.

"Just write to your mommy like I'm writing to daddy," Chase said and started scribbling some words still not looking up. Molly just looked at the strawberry blonde curiously and then started writing herself.

_Deer Mommy,_

_I L0vE yu! I MiSs Yu s000000000000 much. I want 2 cee yu but daddy said I cant becuz I hav a new Mother. I will NEver call her the samE thing as I call yu! Yu will alwayz bee my 0nly M0MMy . ComE f0r ME plEEEsE! _

_L0vE Molly yur prinses_

_ps I L0vE yu!_

_ps again I stil L0vE yu!_

Molly reread the letter over and over again until she was content.

"Done," Molly said to Chase who was still writing.

"Good job," Chase said showing no emotion.

"Chase," Molly said to him.

"Yea?" he responded his eyes still glued to the paper.

"Let's be best friends."

* * *

Star: Shorter than I thought but oh wells!

Lilly: I think Molly is to smart for a 5-year-old.

Star: My nephew is three and he knows half of that stuff.

Lilly: Half.

~Star out!


	2. Chapter 2

Star: I'm here!

Lilly: Nobody cares.

Star: You are so mean to me!

Billy: I'm just a random passerby.

Lilly: You're my husband.

Billy: Yes I am.

Star: OWNED!

Sarah-Mosha says hi! (She is my new teddy bear)

**We don't own Harvest Moon or other mentioned properties _CHIPS ARE AWESOME!_**

* * *

**_One year later... (Everyone is about 6)_**

_Today looked like any other happy day... happier than usual... and then... other sad things... the day the first smile came... the day the last smile came... the day the eternal frown came... the day dreams were crushed... tears were dropped... so much pain... if only, if only... another smile can come upon their innocent faces..._

"Waah!" cried an almost one-year old baby in her crib.

"Dad!" Molly shouted,"Angela is crying!" Molly was tying a bandana on her hair in the living room.

"Coming!" her dad walked in the room near the living room. Then another baby cried.

"Amanda!" Molly shouted again and finished the last loops on her bandana,"Kevin is crying!"

"Coming!" her step-mother walked into the room. The crying started to calm down, and the two parents came out with each a baby in their hands.

"I'm going with Chase to the beach Daddy," Molly told her dad.

"You play with him too much sweetheart," he said.

"So?" Molly asked shrugging getting near the entrance.

"You should play with some girls sometime," her dad explained.

"I do," Molly said,"I play with Julius in flute fields with Chase sometimes." Her parents sweatdropped and Molly just walked outside. She smiled.

"Finally ,away from my wierd family," she thought. She walked down the path to the beach in front of her house. Harmonica beach was crowded since it was summer break. When she arrived she took off her sandals and looked into the ocean.

"RAAA!" somebody yelled from behind.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" Molly screamed to the strawberry blonde.

"Hehe," Chase smirked.

"Hey let's go to the edge of the beach," Molly suggested.

"I know," Chase responded,"we have never been there." Molly slipped on her sandals, and the two six-year-olds walked down to edge holding hands.

_One of the best things they have ever done..._

They finally reached the end after a couple of minutes and they found a cave; they let go of each others hands.

"It's a cave," Molly said.

"Let's go inside," Chase said.

"But what if there are monsters?" Molly asked scared.

"There are no such things as monsters scardey-cat," Chase smirked.

"But it's dark," Molly said with fear in her voice.

"Hold my hand," Chase said,"it'll be okay since I'm here to protect you Lollipop." Molly smiled; she loved it when he called her that. It went from Moll, to Doll, to Loll, to Lolli, and finally Lollipop.

Molly took a deep breath and spoke,"Okay Ace." The two kids went inside and started walking for maybe, 20 minutes. The cave looked like it was never going to end.

"Where do you think it's going to end?" Molly asked taking a breath making both of them pause.

"Maybe to the other end of the island," Chase said.

"Where the Harvest King's castle is rumored to be?" Molly asked with curious eyes.

"Perry is crazy Molly," Chase explained,"the other side of the island is surrounded with the Garmon Mines Mountains."

"Nerd," Molly laughed. Chase let out a grunt, grabbed Molly's hand, and they kept walking foward.

_The two kept walking for hours and hours down the straight road of the cave... they didn't notice the quick time lapse._

"Ace," Molly said and she rubbed her eyes,"let's go back; we have walked for a million years and we still ain't there."

"No Lollipop," Chase insisted,"I have a feeling something is back there."

"Okay," Molly agreed. She grasped Chase's hand tighter, but he didn't mind. The two kept walking for a few more minutes until they saw a clearing.

"Lookie!" Molly said,"the exit!" The kids ran with their little feet until they were outside. It was going to be a while until the sun would get to the sunset stage. There was a sign that read 'Baritone Prairie', there was a small piece of sea in front, with a hill to the left. The hill was very big and it was leaning against a mountain; surrounding it to the left (behind the hill) was a very enormous mountain known as Garmon Mine Mountains. (A/N Yes the hill is against the mountain) To the right there was a bunch of trees. Which meant they were probably from Fugue Forest.

"It's so pretty," Molly said with her eyes glowing.

"I know!" Chase explained in aw.

"Ba-rr-ah-tony pra-rar-aiey," Molly tried to read the sign. Chase smirked and rolled his eyes.

They walked to the ocean and put their feet in there for a while. Molly looked wrist watch.

"It's 6PM already," Molly gasped.

"We came here like at twelve or even eleven," Chase said with blood-shot eyes.

"Haha 'even eleven',"Molly giggled and then went back to topic,"it took us like four hours to get here... or six."

"But I don't remember it being so long to get here!" Chase exclaimed.

"It's magic," Molly said.

"I know," Chase said. He actually did mean it.

"It's gonna take forever to go back," Molly said.

"Then we should go back now," Chase told her simply.

"Okay," Molly agreed,"wait." Molly took off bandana and tied it to a tree branch. Chase rolled his eyes and turned to see the ocean before they left.

"Ace?" Molly said,"why don't you ever smile."

"I do," Chase claimed calmly.

"You just... half-smile," Molly tried to explain the smirks. She didn't know the word 'smirk'. Chase smiled for the first time in a very long time. _Just for_ her.

"Hehe," Molly smiled back,"you have dimples." Chase let out a small grunt and they started walking back.

* * *

"Bye Ace!" Molly yelled from the farm-house.

"Bye Lollipop!" Chase waved as he went down the road to Flute Fields. Once Molly went inside, she was automatically pulled to the side by Amanda.

"Where were you?!" Amanda yelled,"it's almost eleven!"

Molly covered her ears, and she yelled back,"Be quiet Amanda!"

"No," Amanda yelled,"the entire town is looking for Chester and you!"

"His name is Chase!" Molly screamed. The six-year old understood so many things, this was something that was hard for her. Why did her dad leave her wonderful mom for this... woman.

"I'm going to look for others and pick up the kids from Shelly's," Amanda headed to the door,"stay here." Molly stuck her tounge out at Amanda and went inside her parent's bedroom. She looked under the bed like the nosy girl she is and took out two boxes. They had tape on them; Molly tried and tried but failed to open them. Molly went to the kitchen and saw the knifes on the counter. Molly was very short, so she got the stool and took it the counter. She climbed it and hesitated but still got the knife. She ran to the room and opened one box. She was in shock in what she saw. Inside the box were pictures of her family. Her old family. Her real family. Her mom ,beautiful as she is, maybe seven years ago beside her father ,the biggest idiot ever (now), beside her at their wedding. Maybe the pictures her dad burned and shredded in front of Amanda were just copies. Just copies. These were original and priceless. To Molly at least. She looked at every picture. Laughing and smiling, cherishing each memory. From the wedding, to pregnancy, to her birth, first birthdays, every family moment. It all ended on _that _trip to the beach. Then... Amanda seemed to be in most of their pictures staring in the background in some _very_ revealing clothes. Molly really didn't understand people. She finished looking at all the pictures and started opening the other box. She could tell it was opened and closed a lot, but she didn't care; she just opened it to find other box inside. The box read 'Letter to Margaret'.

"That's Mommy's name," Molly said to the air. She opened the box inside easily since it had no tape. Then she looked inside... she blinked twice... she was sure what she saw... her letters to her mother.

"Molly leave those things alone!" she heard her father storm into the room.

"You have explaining to do," they yelled in unison.

_The explainations were helpless. This night wasn't over yet. There was going to be a person leaving soon. Not in their eyes those. His. His innocent eyes. Time to pick up the pen again. But the last question is, where? Where would he send those letters?_

* * *

Star: I feel so dramatic!

Lilly: Haha.

Star: You're so mean!

Billy: POTATOES! POTATOES! HOT POTATOES! ONE DOLLAR! POTATOES!

My dead hamster Mindy Xalia Wife of Patatato's ghost: PATATO!

Billy: No, POTATO!

My dead hamster Mindy Xalia Wife of Patatato's ghost: PATATO!

Billy: It's P-O-TATO!

My dead hamster Mindy Xalia Wife of Patatato's ghost: PATATO!

Spongebob's narrator voice that tells time: Two hours later.

My dead hamster Mindy Xalia Wife of Patatato's ghost: PATATO!

Billy: POTATO!

~Star out

P.S The part where Chase scared Molly and they yelled back 'don't do that' is 100% true! I scared this boy in school. Haha! I really scared him. Jose!

No, I don't like him! Sheesh you wierd people!


	3. Chapter 3

Star: I am back! Thank you for reading this story! You are reading chappie three right now!

Lilly: Chapter you imbecile!

Star: Shut it!

Lilly: Shut up!

Star: You do know your kids are here.

Cindy and Zingy: Goo goo ga ga! Mama!

Lilly: Ehh... why aren't they with Miranda?

Star: Because she is dead.

Lilly: Not the rabbit you dumb- Oh hi my babies!

Star: On with the story.

I do not own Harvest Moon and etc.

* * *

_Somewhere in flute fields... a child without mother... goes around knocking... looking for his mother... who's soul can't be seen..._

"Mommy," Chase entered and called out to his mom as he entered his house,"hello? I'm home!" There was no answer. Chase looked everywhere in his house but nobody was home. Chase ran out and decided between going to Craig and Ruth's house or Hana and Cain's house. He ran to Horn Roach since they were nicer. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hana opened the door quickly.

"Chase!" Hana exclaimed and hugged him,"where were ya and lil' young Molly?"

"Can't... Breathe," Chase gasped for air as Hana let go of him.

"Sorry Chase," Hana let go of him,"now where were you two?"

"We were at the beach and we found this cave and we went inside and we reached the end and and," Chase tried to explain but Hana interrupted him.

"Okay boy," Hana smiled,"the entire town is looking for you and Molly."

"Where is my mom?" Chase asked.

"She went with the search crew looking for you desperately," Hana sighed,"don't worry she should be back."

"Hana!" Cain burst through the door not seeing Chase,"Cecelia has suffered a terrible accident!"

"What happened to my mom!" Chase yelled at Cain getting his attention.

"Um Chase ol' boy," Cain scratched the back of his head.

"The boy has a right to see her," Hana whispered to her husband.

"I think it might even be the last time," Cain said slowly with hurt in his face,"let's go Chase."

* * *

_Let the last words be whispered..._

Chase ran inside the clinic giving Irene, Jake, and Colleen a fright.

"Chase you're here," Colleen ran to him and hugged him.

"Where is my mommy?" Chase looked up to her. Collen, Jake, Cain, and Irene traded looks and Chase waited for a response. Irene slowly walked to Chase and bent down to his height.

"She was in an accident and she has to go with your dad," Irene said slowly,"she is in the room going into deep sleep."

"What accident?" Chase asked with watering eyes,"who is going to

"You're too young to understand this," Irene spoke.

"I want to see my mommy," Chase's tears started going down his face. stepped out of a room and saw Chase. He overheard everything.

"Come in here Chase," he whispered,"she's awake." Chase walked to the door and stepped in. His mom was in the bed with bandages all over.

"Mommy..." Chase said and went besides her.

"Chase," she weakly smiled,"I'm glad I get to see you before I go with your daddy."

"Don't go," Chase begged.

"I don't want to," she told him as a tear ran down her face,"I have to. I will never leave you alone Chase. I will always watch over you."

"Mommy where do I send the letters?" Chase asked.

"The letters... don't send us letters... send us your beautiful music... play your flute at the window we would look out _together_," his mom whispered.

"I promise I will play my flute at least once a week for you and even more," Chase told her. He always played the flute for here once a week or everyday ever since he learned.

"I love you Chase..." his mom whispered to him and slowly closed her eyes hiding her violet orbs that matched Chase's innocent ones.

"I love you more..." Chase whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

* * *

_Chase ran home to flute fields not stopping once. Crying the entire way. Once he made it inside, he grabbed his wooden flute his dad carved for him. Guess who played for many hours until falling into deep slumber after many hours?_

The next morning, Chase woke up to loud people trying to open the door. He ignored then and stayed locked inside his house. So many people tried to open the door but failed. For hours a mob of people were outside. Then he heard a young girl screaming and making people go quiet.

"Move everybody and be quiet!" a girl yelled. He recognized that scream... his best friend... Molly arrived. "Okay everyone scram so I can open this door and ONLY I , Molly Jenner, is walking in!" Jenner? Since when did she use her mom's maiden name. He heard the front door open. Of course... he remembered Molly stole a copy of their house key and Chase has one of hers. That's how close they were. Then the door slammed and got locked again. "Chase?" Moly said slowly,"sorry if I scared you... I'm sorry on what happened... I don't know how it feels... but I you are my best friend... we share everything... even pain." No response. "So we gonna play hide-and-seek are we Chase Reece Crossing Miller?" Molly grunted," I ,Molly Victoria Jenner, will find you!"

Chase was beside the bed sitting, hugging four medium teddy-bears and his flute at the same time. The first three bears are blue, pink, and orange. Those represent the Crossing family. Christopher, Cecelia, and Chase Crossing. The other bear was a gift from Molly. It was a white bear that had a heart that read 'Best Friends'. And his flute... his precious flute... his dad carved it out of wood for him and taught him everything he knew about flutes. He heard Molly's small body crawl on the bed and her shadow crept on the wall.

"Here you are," Molly smiled softly and got down to sit across from him.

"Leave me alone," Chase told her not bothering to look up.

"No," Molly told him,"we are best friends and best friends never leave each other alone." Chase looked up and made eye contact with her for quite a while.

"You're eyes are red-er," Molly told him. Then, she moved all the things he was holding on the bed as he sat there motionless. She got closer to him and hugged him. That hug sent chills down his spine, and he wrapped his arms around her. They hugged for quite a while until they stood up. Chase grabbed his flute and went to the window on the side of the house. The window let a very pretty view to the vegetables growing, the moon, the sunset, and many other things. That is why it was special. Chase brought the flute to his mouth and started to play. It really eased the pain. The villagers stayed silent and listened to the beautiful tune that came from the flute the rest of the morning.

_Two ghost slowly crept up behind Chase and listened to their son play the beautiful melody._

* * *

Star: I am such a monster! Leaving Chase an orphan and all. I swear I did make myself cry. I'm such a Chase fangirl! Cindy and Zingy enjoy your mom while she's here!

~Star out


	4. Chapter 4

Star: Heeeey! Sorry I haven't uploaded. I went on vacation and stuff. My aunt and brother got drunk and started dancing. It was funny. I hope you guys had happy holidays and I hope I can enlighten your day with an update.

Lilly: What is going on with you? You've become so Cheezy. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!

Star: I know... I'm Cheezy's little sister but I'm also Lizards... literally.

Lilly: On with the story.

WE DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON AND ETC.!

* * *

_3 years later..._

"I am going to pass out these worksheets and don't flip them over until after recess," Mr. Hamilton spoke to the class of 8-year-olds. Mrs. Hamilton died a year ago so he had to work in between a teacher in the morning and a mayor in the afternoon.

**RING RING RING**

The kids scrambled out the door pushing and shoving their way out and only four stayed behind. Chase, Molly, Kory, and Taolo.

Mr. Hamilton looked at the four children curiously,"Are you guys going to play?"

"Mr. Hamilton," Molly told him with an innocent voice,"we have a secret meeting going on right now,so scurry off to watch out that Julie doesn't make Candy cry again." Molly was his favorite student even if he tried to deny it. He shrugged and walked off. He trusted them since they hardly ever started a ruckus.

"So Kory," Molly stared at Toby's twin sister," tell the boys what you heard Toby and Owen say."

"So Toby, Luke, and Owen were in the room talking about sneaking in the bar tonight to get their first taste on beer. They were going to steal a bottle while Kathy distracted Hayden," the silver-haired girl spoke. She was Toby's twin sister but she was a lot louder than her brother.

"So first of all... Kory shut up," Chase said with no movement,"and why does this concern me?"

"Cuz'," Molly said,"we can get them in trouble and get back for all the stuff they have said and done to us." Chase was really hard to convince sometimes.

Chase showed interest,thought about it, and spoke,"Keep talkin'."

"So Taolo... your family owns a camera right; those advanced ones from the city?" Molly asked him.

"Yup. And my dad sometimes takes me to the bar with him to get food," Taolo,the brown-haired boy with brown eyes, responded with an assuring nod.

"Taolo you are the camera man," Molly said,"all of us will be watching and giving out commands."

"Ok got it," Taolo responded with a confirming nod.

"How do we know they will be there at the same time Taolo is going?" Chase asked in a bored tone. Chase became a lot more serious after his mother's death. Everyone would baby him, and he hated it. Well, Molly wouldn't. The four of them were best friends because one day Kory was crying and Chase and Molly cheered her up. Taolo's family moved in a few seasons ago and he got along with them.

"Because if Kathy can't make the distraction," Molly said," Taolo and his dad will."

"I still don't understand," Chase told her.

"Okay then slight change in plans," Molly thought of a plan for a moment then spoke,"I will be in front of the Tailor's, Chase in front of Ocarina Inn to watch the boys so when they leave, Chase will tell us and Kory will tell Taolo when to beg to his dad to leave."

"Ok I got it now," Chase gave a confirming nod.

"Who are we going to give the pictures to?" Kory asked.

"To the teacher," Taolo said,"then he will tell their parents."

"Okay let's go play now," Chase said. The four went outside to play on the swings.

"Eww Molly," Kathy said in a grossed out tone as Molly walked by.

"Eww Kathy," Molly said back and sat on the swing. Kathy and Molly never got along since the day. Molly didn't honestly care what Kathy said about her, and Kathy just wanted to ruin her life. After a while of recess, the bell rang and everyone went back in.

* * *

After school...

"I'm home horrible people!" Molly yelled as she entered her house.

"Hi Molly!" her four-year old stepsister,Angela, greeted her.

"Don't talk to me," Molly told her with a glare. Angela just gave out a sigh and continued coloring on the kitchen table. What did she ever do to Molly she would always wonder.

"Molly!" Amanda,her stepmother, scolded her.

"What?" Molly asked innocently.

"Don't talk to Angela that way," she said.

"You aren't my mother you filthy rotten makeup covered doll," Molly said and went to the kitchen for a juice box,"by the way, the make up isn't working. Also, the stretch mark creams are a fail." This made her stepmother turn red with anger.

"You stupid little-" Amanda got interrupted by Molly's dad.

"Amanda! Don't talk like that to my daughter," he said.

"She called me fat dear!" she claimed.

"It's not true Daddy," Molly started to cry alligator tears,"I was just innocently getting a juice box and she started yelling at me."

"Ask Angie Daddy!" Kevin, Angela's twin brother, said that. He was getting tired of everything.

"Angela," her dad turned to the little girl at the table,"who is saying the truth?You are the only one that saw everything,right?"

Angela didn't want to be on worser terms with Molly. She admired Molly but she didn't want to lie,so she just said her catchphrase,"You don't know my life."

* * *

Later when they were going to take the pictures. 7:40 PM

"Kory, is Taolo leaving yet? Chase, are the boys leaving yet?" Molly spoke through the walkytalky. Molly's post was in front of the Tailors' shop, Chase was in front of Ocarina Inn since it was above the Brass Bar and the Fishery, and Kory was near Taolo's house.

"Luke, Toby, and Owen are in front of the Fishery talking," Chase said,"they are going to the bar at 8."

"Kory," Molly spoke through the walkytalky,"you got that?"

"Got it," Kory confirmed,"I'm going to tell Taolo."

-With Kory-

Kory ran to Taolo's door and rang thee doorbell. Taolo's mother opened the door. Just her luck.

"What?" Taolo's mom looked at Kory with a disgusted face.

"Is Taolo here, Mrs. Raimer?" Kory asked her with an innocent face. Mrs. Raimer hated that Taolo had 'low class' friends like a rancher's daughter, an orphan, or a fisherman's daughter. She was about to say no, but Taolo showed up.

"Hey Kory!" he greeted. His mom just walked away.

"Go in like fifteen minutes," Kory said to him.

"Okay," he nodded and smiled at her while blushing. He really liked Kory, she was not like Molly's independent mind, Kathy's beauty, Anissa's brains, Luna's cute face, Candace's adorable self, Renee's kindness to30 everyone, Selena's fiery attitude, or Julius'... wait Julius is a guy scratch that. Kory was Kory and wasn't afraid to show the world her limits that could be weak yet strong. She was Toby's twin sister, but was more active and louder. Her silver hair was long and would dance gracefully when ever there was wind. She had a fishermen's squint eyes that looked impeccable on her light-skinned face. Taolo hoped that one day when they were older, he could manage for them to be happy. He didn't want to be like his parents, arranged in the marriage. Even though there's only a small chance they might ever be together, his mother always would oppose. Right now, they were pretty pesky eight-year olds, but his dad always said to be clever about love or things will always go wrong. So what Mrs. Raimer? Maybe kids can't love, but they can sure have big crushes.

"See ya at the cemetary," Kory said to him and was about to walk off but Taolo told her to wait; then he gave her a kiss on the check. Kory just stared at him in shock and Taolo turned around to go inside.

"See ya'," he a mumbled and shut the door.

"OMHG," Kory mumbled,"I got to tell Molly."

-In The Bar at 8-

"Hey Hayden!" Mr. Raimer greeted as he entered the Brass Bar with Taolo behind with the camera.

"Howdy Jonthan," Hayden greeted back with a friendly smile.

"Taolo here had a big craving for bouillabaisse," he said.

"To go?" Hayden asked.

"For here," Mr. Raimer said," Brenda went to drink tea with Colleen." Hayden nodded in understatement. Colleen was the only Castanadian that got along with Brenda, Taolo's mom. Hayden started cooking for them because they don't have a chef. As Hayden and Mr. Raimer were in conversation, Owen, Luke, and Toby snuck inside and hid behind a table. Then a wail came from the back room.

"Daddy! Help!" everyone recognized the voice as Kathy's. Hayden and Mr. Raimer quickly got up to go to the back. The boys didn't see Taolo in the chair in front of the bar's counter so they went to the back of it. Taolo silently took pictures of the boys that didn't even look out for people. Owen got one of the bottles from a lower shelf as Toby and Luke admired it like idiots. Then, Owen opened it and took a sip and then passed the bottle around. Taolo rolled his eyes on how freakishly careless they were. When, Taolo got enough pictures, he hid in the corner listening as the boys laughed and chatted with Kathy's wails in the background.

"This is the best thing I have ever drank," Owen said.

"Mhm," Toby mumbled as he took a sip.

"I want to drink some more again," Luke said,"but we have to go, Owen's girlfriend isn't the best actor ever." You could hear an instant smack."Oww Owen," Luke complained.

"Kathy is _not _my girlfriend but I can't deny the last one. Molly always has the best acting when we do plays," Owen said in a dreamy voice.

"Let just," -_yawn_-,"go," Toby said lazily. The other boys agreed,and they left quickly not noticing Taolo taking the last picture.

* * *

Molly, Chase, and Kory were standing together at the cementary waiting for Taolo. The Spring breeze blew in their faces making them feel fresh.

"Here he comes," Kory exclaimed pointing to Taolo coming with the camera. Molly's eyes shot open and Chase rolled his eyes.

"So did they drink a lot?" Molly asked with a hint of excitement.

"A whole bottle," Taolo said in response.

"Did you get a lot of pictures?" Kory asked giving completely forgetting the fact that he gave her a kiss in the cheek, but Taolo didn't forget.

"Um... year," he stumbled between words nervously,"a lot."

"Cool," Kory gave him a cheeky smile.

"So what did you order?" Chase asked.

"Bouillabaisse," Taolo said and Chase grinned to himself closing his eyes to think.

"Ignore Chef Chase over here," Molly said,"we need to think how we'll get the pictures taken out."

"We have a printer," Taolo said.

"Of course you do Taolo," Molly rolled her eyes. This kid had just about everything.

"Taolo should print the pictures and one of us will deliver them since you did most of the work already," Kory said. She now remembered what happened between the two. She really needed to tell Molly or she would explode just like her insides after the kiss. Kory never really liked boys, they had cooties... wait... SHE GOT COOTIES FROM TAOLO!

Molly nodded to agree and then spoke,"Okies, so I'll them to the Mayor's mailbox... Kory? You alright?"

"I'll-I'll tell you later," Kory shuddered.

"So let's see the pictures," Chase said. They turned on the screen and Taolo clicked buttons expertly to see the pictures. They didn't see pictures.

"Taolo," Molly said slowly yet angrily and evilly,"you forgot to take off the lens."

* * *

Star: Haha! 2,069 (haha... 69) words! Heck yeah baby! Over 2k+! Lurvin it! Took me a week to write and sorry for the long update. I like chips...

~Star out


	5. Chapter 5

Star: Heeey! Star here! Short chappie. VERY short chappie. Thanks for the follows. Reviews maybe? I'm losing my inspiration.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Molly yelled and started smacking Taolo on his head. Chase was looking through the camera when they didn't notice.

"Hey leave him alone," Kory tried to stop her.

"Wait you guys!" Chase said getting their attention," you guys were in the wrong place. Here are the pictures." They gave out a sigh of relief as they looked at the perfect photos.

"Well," Taolo let out a sigh of relied,"I'll print them and bring them to you guys tomorrow."

* * *

_The next day at the beach across the ranch._

"Here are the pictures," Taolo said and handed them over to Molly's anxious hands. Molly looked over them and smiled deviously at each one.

"Let's make a special delivery to town hall," Chase smirked. Kory just nodded along with Taolo while Molly could already savior the sweet, sweet revenge. The four walked to Town Hall and put the pictures in the mail box.

"Hey look," Kory said and pointed to the front of the Tailor's,"it's Candace crying." The four went over to Candace to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Candace?" Kory asked.

"Th-The mean gi-irl to-ok my dolly," she stuttered between tears.

"Julius is so mean to you," Molly gave out a sigh,"we'll get your doll back Candy."

"You-you will?" Candace looked up with sad yet hopeful blue puppy eyes.

"We will?" Chase asked.

"We will," Molly assured her.

"CHAAAASSSIEEEE!" the annoying girl known as Maya was heard.

"We most definitely will," Chase said and ran off for Flute Fields with the rest of the kids following behind.

* * *

"Remind us why I'm friends with you guys," Chase murmerd as they walked on the big bridge leading to flute fields.

"Because you love me and if you don't, you love Maya and you will get married with her if you don't get married with me, which I'll make sure you will," Molly murmered quickly with only Kory understanding.

"What?" both confused Chase and Taolo asked.

"Nevermind," Molly rolled her eyes. _Boys are so stupid_ she thought.

"Look," Taolo said,"there is Julius having a tea party with a doll." Molly ran over to him and pulled his hair demanding the doll.

"Look Julius," Molly yelled,"if you don't give back the doll I will sneak in to your house and cut of all 263 of your Barbie's legs and throw them in water. Water that hasn't been disinfected."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Julius yelled for a while in his bass voice.

"That's what I thought," Molly smiled and took the doll.

"Let's just give her the doll and leave," Chase said rolling his eyes,"my ears hurt a lot."

"So do mine," Taolo and Kory complained in unison.

"Bye Julie," Molly smiled and waved bye at Julius like nothing ever happened.

"Bye Molly," Julius waved back like nothing ever happened,"come over for tea sometime."

"Okay!" Molly smiled and they all left.

* * *

"Here is your doll Candy," Molly smiled and handed over the doll.

"Tha-thank you," Candace smiled at them and ran inside the Tailor's.

"Kory," Toby said and came up to them,"come eat."

"Okay," Kory nodded to her twin and turned to say goodbye,"bye guys." They all said goodbye back and the twins left.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Did you hear that Owen, Toby, and Luke got caught drinking?" Amanda asked her husband.

"Yes I did," Kenny said back.

"They what?" Molly asked innocently.

"Nothing Molly," her dad said,"continue eating." Molly shrugged and continued to eat and listen at the same time with a naive expression on her face.

"What are they going to do to them?" Kenny said.

"I heard they were going to get suspended for a few weeks from the school or somthing. I think they are also going to clean the entire island," Amanda said and then took a gulp from her orange juice.

"Wasn't Kathy also involved?" he asked.

"I heard she was a distraction or something. She's gonna be suffering the same things as the boys," she said.

_'Perfect. Just perfect,' _Molly thought to herself and smiled.

* * *

Star: The result of my extreme laziness.

~Star out.


End file.
